User talk:Acapnia
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jman98 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) It's me, SS7! I need your help! Why in the name of dear god is on my "Final Farewell" Post? I am banned from CBW! What should I do? I need your help! Please, Please! You're my last hope, Jman! :( Lord Starscream - Goodbye 01:14, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank You! Yet it must be quick! I'm being turned on by everyone on CBW! Notice how so many were giving in too easily! Yet again, THANK YOU! And BTW: who in the name of Mata Nui is "The Vandal Master"?! And if they think I did that, they must have Protodermis in their skulls! Lord Starscream - Goodbye 01:38, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Never Ending Hey, Jman: See this? It helps me see you as an insecticon nibbling on my Missile Launchers. @Starscream7 I trusted you Starscream7, then I read TheSlicer's message here and all the evidence is true, I went to the wiki, it's all true! You lied to Everyone there and here and you've been lying ever since! And I am NOT happy about this at all! I can't trust you anymore. Please, hope this doesn't hurt your feelings, do not edit my pages anymore. And STOP MAKING HERO FACTORY BLOGS or else I will have to report you to an Admin, Hero Factory stuff belongs at the Custom Hero Factory wiki, NOT here. Also, I don't think you should stay here any more. I'm happy your leaving now. >:( @TheSlicer Your Welcome :) Yeah, it's really interesting of how you said that four days ago and suprisingly, you did it again: am the bad cop: But, Starscream7, WHY in the world would a vandel hack YOUR account! Your new, your not powerful, your just some pathetic user who only a few people have heard of! If it WAS a vandel, then why wouldn't he hack some ones account that has power! He/She could have hacked TheSlicer, Jareroden97, Chicken Bond, etc. So just admit Starscream7, YOUR THE VANDEL. Why can't you admit it, your ditching us any how! So if you could give me the BEST EXPLANATION, I would be flipping amazed, and we would all probubly believe you, also explain TheSlicer's explanation, you can't can you! Okay, I'm finished. EDIT: Why would your sister do something so cruel and mean to the admins here and HF wiki. Your sister must suck, becaude I have sibblings, and no matter how retarded they get, they wouldn't screw up my wikia account, I was hacked once, but the hacker only vandelized the RvB wiki. Everyone there at first thought it was me, but I gave them a GOOD explanation. You know what happened, during the time I went offline during August and September, I was hacked. The hacker was found, he had to pay a $1,000 fine for identity theft. Also his name was Paul Manakowski. So explain to me, why arn't you on top of the case with this, I investigated the situation very clearly, so just admit it, your the vandel. Wow, failure on terrible handwriting. You want to know what I think about you, Jman? I'll give you the most detailed explanation since the Primes hid the Matrix. You're a traitorous worm with no occupation - just to have your computer-ill brain ooz out of your ears. You claimed I cannot edit your pages anymore, right? Go ahead, suit yourself. At least I'm the one with a true objective in life . . . want to hear it? I hope you do. Lord Starscream - Goodbye 18:59, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Kill me now . . . Get your blade and stab me now . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I know I've gotten over my normal attitude, yes . . . but to tell you the truth? I have a gift for everyone on CBW. Mind spreading the word? If you hate me, I know why . . . but the truth? I like you as a friend, did you realize that? Plus, you still are my friend. The last message I sent you here was rubbish at this point. I called you a "Traitorous Worm" because you were telling Slice and the others about me vandalizing. Anyway, the news: I'm officially re-doing Bionicle Reality 1, 2 and 3. . . but somebody will need to help with the screenplay. I'll see you later . . . and mind editing your comments on ToaFairon's blog post? I'll give you a reason why I'm not an idiot. Lord Starscream - Goodbye 00:41, December 16, 2010 (UTC) It appears to me that you need to watch your language, my friend. Mind using censores? Lord Starscream - Goodbye 21:42, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I see know reason for you to call me a jerk. I read the message . . . If I didn't, I wouldn't have replied. Is something . . . er . . . wrong? Lord Starscream - Goodbye 01:22, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! I see you've been working on Journey's End. It's looking better than ever! Also, I never told you that I quit, because I see you took my name down for all of the voices. I'm wishing to do some characters! I hope I can, I I am giving it to you as a gift. Lord Starscream - Goodbye 21:25, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Why are you hating on the 2011 Sets? I Quote: "Wow the 2011's look gross, i'm not going to by these. I bet HF won't even extend to summer 2011. And I'm not kidding. >:D" Seriously, If you hate HF, why are you even on an HF wiki in the first place, okay so SS7 talked to you, but then why go on the mainspace and hating. and to add to that, here's what I said "You know, I'm tired of people saying these sets look bad, without giving reason, and remember, you're not six-years old or LEGO, so you don't have much say on the future of these sets, or how bad they look. And I think it's pretty awesome" I rest my case--Spam 20:07, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, read my Comment on your blog--Spam 20:47, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I truly am not one to care if you like HF or not. I can tell you really like CBW, so I'll leave it at that. I have a message that I need to send out to everyone, and I think you might need to read it (My Latest Post - Not Out Yet). Also, I don't have a Youtube account and I'm not allowed to get one. I do, however, have a camera. I make a really good "Starscream" voice (If you care, >:p). Here's the characters that I can voice: Gresh, Hewkii, The Shredder, Nektann, Fusion, Reidak and Thok. If you want, I can audition for Teridax. My voice sounds rather like Megatron from the TF movies, so go figure. Lord Starscream - Goodbye 02:00, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I love what you did to me for your Comic Series on CBW! :P Lord Starscream - Goodbye 01:58, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Starscream7 Monasti removed the Fanon Info too--Spam 23:42, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:SS7 Totally understand, I've been researching the issue. Please, work together with me to revoke his b'crat rights. We salute TheSlicer. Farewell! [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Your job Just watch out for him and pass this message on to all users. Also, make Monasti feel alright, he did nothing wrong. We salute TheSlicer. Farewell! [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] TW~'Hey, it's TakanuvaWannabe. Is this just like Custom Bionicle Wiki, only Hero Factory? But.. But i thought you hated hero factory. I rolled back your edit to the cleanup template because we're trying to put our new mascot, Jenny Sharp out there a bit more. I kept the percentage change though, it works pretty well. King Joe CHFW B'crat, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 04:38, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I didn't post the bit about hating hero factory. That was someone who didn't sign their post. And we're working on the main page. King Joe CHFW B'crat, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 04:55, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey there. I like the idea of using this image for Rocka but have you asked LegoJang first? After all, you know what he does to people who copy his pictures. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro]][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! 22:04, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a bunch! That's really kind of you! :D I've been worrying what I'm going to do about an image for ages. Thanks! [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matoro1/Saga_Guide 27] What do you think of my new sig? Nice Story! Nice Story! Betuor Welcome! I'm sorry for the late welcoming, Jman. You've been here for so long that I thought that either King Joe or I did already. Sincerely, Lord Starscream 00:26, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi, hey Toa Onua and Toa Tahu arrive in Hero Factory after of Before to the death of Makuta?, remember they are different now (Tahu = Toa Mata Stars/ Onua = Toa Nuva Mistika) --Tahu TKP 00:26, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Leave the story alone!! Only is like your story, please don't delete the story. Edit your Tahu (Omega) --Tahu TKP 03:50, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Forum Pages Do you mean create them here? Well, as far as I know: sure. I'm afraid that, although I edit there a lot, I'm not an admin on CBW so it's probably not my decision, but I doubt anybody would have much objection to it. [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Nope, I'm afraid not. :/ But I do edit there frequently. Even so, I wouldn't call the forums here anything too ''BIONICLE-y. Maybe something more Hero Factory like: "Team Briefing" or "Call Centre" or something like that. I know those aren't great examples but you know what I mean. :P [[User:Matoro1|'''Bob]][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] (Oh great, I've barely been an admin an hour and I've already forgotten! XD) Yeah, I'm an admin ''here, but not on CBW. [[User:Matoro1|'''Bob]][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Nice job! :P (How could I forget the "hotline"? XD). [[User:Matoro1|'Bob]][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Re:Seriously? Understandable, and I don't blame you at all, though I won't go into why I viewed his username as inappropriate. (''Funny you mentioned the D-word though...) I agree that it does seem quite forward and unfair but I think that it was clear his only reason for editing here was to harrass SS7. I seriously doubt he had any interest in Hero Factory whatsoever so I therefore stand by my judgement. Obviously that's no reason to block someone but his actions were openly hostile and provocative. Although I am an admin and I must follow the rules, I find that the rules can be somewhat easy on the offending user. For example, what if a vandal begins to upload images of a pornographic nature, swear, and vandalize dozens of pages before an admin can become available to block him or her? I hate to say that I've been active on wikis where that has happened and no admins were available to block such vandals. For that reason, I support quick, decisive actions. Threatening a vandal with a block isn't going to transform them into a do-gooder who becomes an active member of the wiki. I find it's too similar to feeding the trolls which we are encouraged to avoid. Now, I know the situation '''isn't nearly as serious as the examples I gave, though I think that it should be acknowledged that there need to be exceptions. Personally, I find that IUTH's actions served only to intimidate SS7 and people who come to a wiki just to do that do deserve a month-long block, in my opinion. However, that's only a matter of view-point and you are right, if it is against wiki code of conduct then I have not taken the correct method of combating vandalism. Do you think I should shorten the block? [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] It's no problem and I understand. Everyone has ''down-days. Either way, you raised an interesting point and I'll bare that in mind in future. [[User:Matoro1|'''Bob]][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Main Page Thanks for trying to help with the main page. Now, as to the reason I rolled back your edit: there's already leaked images of SUMMER 2012 Hero Factory spinning around the interwebs. I think that the notice needs to remain as a reminder to everyone that leaked images and information is never allowed. I came and told you this because I felt it would be better than just rolling it back for no reason. Thanks anyway! King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 05:22, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Moving Bionicle pages , A vote has been passed saying that all Bionicle related pages are to be moved to the Hero Factory Crossover Wiki. I will give you a week to move the pages yourself, then they will be moved by me. DOWN WITH POOR GRAMMAR! [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid]] 06:34, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Adminship Voting Center: Forgeting Reasons I find it would make a little sence if you left a reason why I should not be rollback on the page. Just leaving your sig there with out any explanation I find a little rude. (Emphasis on little, really small deal) I would apreciate it if you give a reason because it is voting down someone but, hey, no biggy. Mostly curious on why you vote down. :) BZ, Custom Slizer Wiki admin (talk) 01:38, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Voting center You are kind of supposed to vote against two people and for two people. --It's me, no biggy. ;)60px 12:37, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Jman, what's up? I haven't seen you in a while. I was wondering if you would be able to modify your vote at the voting center, as you need to vote against two people and for two people. I believe Bioniclezilla mentioned that above - but just to make sure, I figured I should tell you. Thanks! [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 00:56, August 12, 2013 (UTC) About the Voting Now, I did not invent the voting system, but I think it was set in place so the users would be squared off evenly, since the voting system is almost like a tournament, like a semi-finals. If you need a quick overview of the users, you might as well as look at their user pages. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 03:41, August 12, 2013 (UTC)